


In the Name of 'The Greater Good'

by Twisted_Mind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Unspeakables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things that the Boy-Who-Lived will willingly do for "the greater good" never fails to boggle those around him . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of 'The Greater Good'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostxWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxWriter/gifts).



> Originally posted June 13th 2013 at HP Fandom. Edited upon re-posting here. 
> 
> I own nothing (I just play with them and make them happier for it).

“—please, Harry? You haven’t been to pub night with us in ages!” Ron’s face was so hopeful it looked painful.   
  
Harry groaned. “Look Ron, it’s not that I don’t wanna, but if I’m late, Lucius will skin me alive.”   
  
Ron rolled his eyes and sighed disappointedly, but waved good-naturedly towards the Floo. “Yeah, yeah. Though, honestly, _why_ you’re training under him boggles me, mate.”   
  
Harry turned at the grate, looking over his shoulder with eyes that were oddly bright. “Well, there’s lots of reasons for that—”  
  
“—but you’re nearly a fully-qualified Unspeakable, which officially makes you a secretive prat—”  
  
“—but the one that matters the most is that when you and other Aurors bring in Dark Artifacts, it’s up to the Unspeakable Department to analyze them, discover their weaknesses, and either find a way to use them legally or dispose of them safely,” Harry finished as if his best mate _hadn’t_ whinged like the eleven-year-old he’d been when they first met. “And we can’t do that if we don’t understand the Dark Arts. Since Lucius is the leading expert on the Dark Arts in Britain now that Tom is dead . . .” Harry let his voice trail off meaningfully.   
  
As expected, Ron heaved a sigh that would put a bellows to shame. “Yeah, I know. Fine, go and learn from the master, then,” he muttered sarcastically.   
  
Harry laughed delightedly, before waving goodbye and disappearing in a roar of emerald flames.   
  
When Ron leaned back, he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, who’d been mostly-silent while Ron begged Harry to skive off his lessons with Malfoy for the umpteenth time. “Why can’t the stubborn git see that spending time with us is so much better than studying an illegal subject with that great berk?” he muttered.   
  
Hermione leaned back from the embrace so she could look into his face. After a long moment, her eyes narrowed and her head twisted a little, as if viewing Ron from the slight angle made him clearer. “Surely you don’t think that he’s only going because . . .” she spoke slowly, disbelievingly.   
  
“No, I get it. I do,” he rushed to reassure her. “But honestly, the things Harry puts up with for ‘the greater good’ are utterly barmy.”   
  
Hermione sighed. “Ron, I love you, but . . . you’re really dense.”   
  
He looked at her in mild confusion for a moment, before grinning crookedly. “Yeah, sometimes. Guess it’s good you think I’m fit then, innit?”   
  
The sound of Hermione’s giggles filled the room.   
  


***

  
  
When Harry shot out of the Floo at Malfoy Manor, the sight of his tutor in a long dressing gown—with bare feet!—and his hair unbound made him stumble. When he’d regained his balance, he cleared his throat. “So, what evil stuff am I learning about today?” he asked in the face of Lucius’s smirk.   
  
“Sex magic. You would be amazed at the number of rituals involving a wizard’s seed,” was the answer he received. As if that wasn’t bad enough, the aristocrat’s voice was a deep rasp, and his gaze was hungry. Harry could feel the blood rushing to his face—and elsewhere. “There will, of course, be a practical lesson tonight as well,” the tutor added.   
  
“Really?” Harry asked a little breathlessly.   
  
“Of course. Severus assured me long ago that for anything to _penetrate_ that brain of yours, you need someone to take you firmly in hand and allow you to . . . ‘get messy’, as the Muggles say.” Lucius stood, smirked, and crossed the room to his student.   
  
And if Harry’s kisses were a little more desperate than usual, Lucius merely considered it a credit to his teaching methods that his student was so eager to learn. When his elegant fingers walked down Harry’s front and cupped him through his denims, Lucius found that his student was deliciously eager, indeed.   
  
Lucius broke the kiss, but didn’t go far—not when Harry was half-wrapped around him, panting and licking his lips. “Come, Mr. Potter,” he breathed into dark, unruly hair, “you have a lesson to learn.”   
  
  
  



End file.
